<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pacience by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821983">pacience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave needs to learn to be less impatient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pacience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John put the cake in the oven over an hour ago, okay so maybe it was only a few minuets, but Dave wanted that cake out of the oven and done already.</p><p>John shakes his head and presses a finger up to his boyfriend's nose, telling him to wait and be more patient. "Even when it's done baking, it has to cool before we decorate it."</p><p>Dave keeps watching the oven. Waiting for the damn thing to finish so he can celebrate John's birthday right. He knows that John doesn't want a cake, but he misses his dad so much and his dad always made a cake every year. John deserves to celebrate the right way.</p><p>John sighs and laughs. He knows why Dave is so impatient. John guesses that he can accept the reality that his boyfriend may never settle down, but that's okay. Dave's the kind of guy who worries over other people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>